


Family

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Manipulation, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies to get what he wants, and what he wants the most has always been a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Bloody Valentine Fest at HP_Dark Arts on LJ.

“I love you,” he tells her, and her eyelashes flutter. She flushes and smiles and she’s almost perfect – he smiles back and touches her cheek with delicate fingertips, tracing patterns in her freckles. She’s pretty enough and the long curtain of her red hair is familiar in a way that makes his heart ache, but it’s not really her that he wants despite what he can make her believe. It’s her family; the warmth around her and the love and acceptance. Things he’s never had for himself but that he’s craved ever since he realised that his place is in the cupboard.

“I love you,” he tells her as her belly grows round. It’s easy to spoil her and dote on her with a child on the way because the child will be _his_ and not just a borrowed relative.

“I love you,” he tells her after three children, when her hair is beginning to turn silver and lines are deepening around her eyes. Her smiles and flushes aren’t as pretty as they used to be, not like their daughter’s. Lily is as vibrant as the photos of her namesake and she likes nothing better than to curl in his lap and let him twine braids into her long red hair.

“I love you,” he tells his wife as he poisons her slowly, and “I love you,” he tells his daughter when they lower her mother’s coffin into the ground. He brushes tears from her eyes and traces patterns in the freckles on her pale cheeks; he makes her flush with pleasure and laugh like the pictures of his mother.

“I love you,” he tells her as he steals kisses from her plump lips, and he thinks that his real family is better than any borrowed one.


End file.
